Raindrops and Roses
by Kanshaku Itonami
Summary: Rhianna Saburo is going to Japan for the first time since she was orphaned at 4 when her parents died in a car accident. While there as an exchange student, she stumbles upon the Sohma family secret. What misfortune, or luck will befall her there?
1. Rhianna Saburo

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket so please don't come sue me I didn't do it!

* * *

Hello Dear Readers! This is my very first FanFiction so you guys just criticize the crap out of this thing. My English teacher won't criticize anything so I am turning to the public! I do LOVE Fruits Basket but I shall probably be changing a lot. I will do my best to go by the books!(although I make no promises).You will probably notice through this that I am rather….well….there are a wide variety of words to be used here but, I shall leave you to your own devices and you can make up your own definition for me. So now I shall shut up and let you read my words! **KI**

* * *

Raindrops and Roses

Rain. Sometimes beautiful and shimmering, sweetly falling on the quiet world, while other times dark and frightening, as if it is trying to rip your world to pieces. It gives life to the flowers of spring, but can kill and tear apart your home with an angry raging storm. Rain almost seems as if it has a mind of its very own. But they way I remember the rain, the way it's forever etched into my mind, is a steady song of sadness, steadily mourning along with me. That rainy day that ended my parents' lives. It's like a movie I can't forget. It is the nightmare I can't forget, and when I wake up, I only find I am alone in darkness. I remember seeing my father's eyes go wide with terror and hearing my mother's scream pierce the air. Tires squealed as a drunk driver slammed into our car on a forlorn little country road. There was a tinkling of glass and a sickening crunch of metal, then silence. Steam poured from the engines as the rain fell…..

"RHIANNA!" a crackling voice irked its way into my dreams. "RHIANNAAAAAA!"

Thunder clapped through the air. Not more rain. I could hear her, Auntie, slamming about downstairs.

"Yes Auntie," I yelled back dully.

"GET DOOOWN HERE! NOW!" came the voice. I rolled my eyes. Why did I now have to share my life with a woman very close to the likeness of a toad? I put my hands over my ears and rolled over hoping maybe she would somehow disappear.

"NOOOOOWWWWWW!" she screamed.

"Coming!" I yelled.

Auntie Karin is, well, a large, rather, a VERY large woman. She has a wig of what I call Barbie Curls, which are of curls so fake, stiff, and peroxide blonde they may as well be on a Barbie doll, that she wears every day. Her rouge is applied thickly and unevenly and she wears the ugliest shade of blue for eye shadow. Her lips are wide and thin and she applied what seems like ten layers of prostitute red lipstick. She is, in short, repulsive. Now maybe it would not be so bad to live with this toad of a woman, if she did not insist upon me doing all the housework in "prospect of me being as beautiful as her one day through hard work and humiliation". Ha. And by some breech in the law of nature, she was allowed to reproduce. Which brings me to Erika, Delancey, and Noel. All of them looked scathingly like their mother: all fat, doting, self centered, and equally repulsive.

"RHIIANNAAAAAAAAAAA!" her croaky voice shrilled.

"I said I'm coming!" I screamed back. I touched my necklace for strength through this trying day and rolled out of bed. I pulled on an old hoodie and some torn jeans and flipped my ebony hair up into a messy ponytail. I slowly wandered down the stairs to find all three of my "family" waiting for me. Auntie Karin was tapping her foot sharply on the hardwood flooring._ The freshly MOPPED and WAXED hardwood flooring_, I thought vehemently watching her scuff away the newness of the shine.

"Yes Aunt Karin?" I asked, all innocence transfixing my eyes upon her beastly face.

"It's about time!" she commented sharply. "I need you to prepare a nutritional breakfast for the girls and I, you may have the leftovers if you so desire," she added passively as if she were bestowing some privilege upon her servant, "Then I need the parlor cleaned thoroughly an extravagant luncheon prepared for a party of seven in the dining room." She thought for a moment. "The dining room must also be cleaned." She added. Silence ensued as she prodded her second chin with her ring encrusted forefinger. "Yes that shall be all. When you finish,shower and comb your hair. Dress yourself in your Sunday best and be downstairs at 12:30 sharp. This party of seven shall include you today, Dear." She tacked the word "dear" on almost as an afterthought. It was already 8:30 in the morning. Anger rose inside of me like hot lava in a volcano, ready to explode.

"But Auntie Karin I only have four hours to do so in!" I protested before I realized I was thinking aloud, "I couldn't possibly complete the task of which you are asking!"

_ Oh Kami. Here she goes…_I braced myself. This WASN'T going to be pretty.

_ Who took you in Child?_

"Who took you in Child?"

_ Who put clothes on your back?_

"Who put clothes on your back?"

_ Who Feeds you?_

"Who Feeds you?"

_ Blah dee freekin blah blah blah…._

"Who is having lunch with the principal of a special school just for your education I am providing?"

_ Oh is that why I'm busting my butt for you today? All I ask is a small favor of you & you COMPLAIN!_

"All I ask is a small favor of you and you COMPLAIN! How ungrateful you are, your mother was the exact same way…" _Oh no..she didnt say that...she couldnt..ehhh...why lie to myself..here goes… _That was enough to push me over the edge. I exploded with pent up rage from the months I had endured cleaning and scooping and groveling. Now this...insulting my mother? No this would NOT go untouched. Auntie Karin had finally struck my last nerve.

"My mother, your own _sister_, was NOT ungrateful! You have no right to insult her memory by saying so out of pure spite and jealousy!" I roared at the lard of a woman. She shrank against the wall in fear as my blazing emerald eyes met her trembling brown ones. "I will NOT put up with this any longer!"

"Oh-o-o-o-OH YES YOU WILL!" she yelled back, regaining her composure. "You must stay here until your 18th birthday, and that is an ENTIRE YEAR away!" She screamed triumphantly. She watched as the fire faded from my eyes and my head bowed in defeat.

"Now Get to WORK!" she snapped. Shamefully, eyes filling with tears, I turned toward the kitchen to prepare everything as she had commanded. There was no way to escape. I prayed to the heavens to get me out, or have me perish.

* * *

Well Well Well… did you guys likey? I wrote this at my friends LoLo's house and it just like FLOWS with creative juices! Ah HA! I have found my Muse! LoLo' House! 

My Friend got to proofing my story and she noticed a TINY lil mishap...I was kinda caught up in my character and establishing her..so I kinda forgot about adding my Fruits Basket People in there! But they ARE coming! There is nothing like a little anxiety before the grand entrance and the torture begins, right? She said I had better note that or it "would not go down well" so here is my NOTE! I needed a sort of prolouge to explain Rhianna...well thinking back I probably could have established them and then had a flashback to explain everything, but well I didnt and I like how it is now so oh well to that idea. You can now take my screw up as a chance to enlighten me!Who do you want me to couple Rhianna with? I'm thinkin Tohru x Yuki and Rhianna x Kyo, but i could switch and maybe even add someone like Hatsuharu in there...ahh the possibilities...Well anyways reveiw it and let me know what you want em to do! Bye for Now!

So what shall happen to Rhianna? And who is coming to her luncheon? Will she "perish" in America with her crazy toad of an Aunt? Or is she merely being a Drama Queen? What adventure wil she go on? Find out in the next chapter of R&R… _From Gay Avenue High to Epsilon Private! **KI**_


	2. From Gay Avenue to Epsilon Private!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket so please don't come sue me I didn't do it!

Dictionary Words!

Fukitsu - Bad Luck

Baka -fool

Omaesan nou za nihongo? - You Know the japanese Language?

Hai, watashi nou sore. - Yes, I know it.

* * *

Recap

"_You must stay here until your 18th birthday and that is an entire YEAR away!" She screamed triumphantly. She watched as the fire faded from my eyes and my head bowed in defeat. "Now Get to WORK!" she snapped. Shamefully, eyes filling with tears, I turned toward the kitchen to prepare everything as she had said._

* * *

Steamrising frommy hot shower enveloped me in a haven of moist solitude as I retreated to the back of my mind to mull things over. I had to force myself to even lift my arms, as they were already sore from al the frantic mopping, scrubbing, cleaning, and dusting they had endured. Why ME? Why do I of everyone in this whole world have all of this fukitsu? I stepped out of my comforting retreat and grabbed the rough cotton towel. Wrapping it tightly about my figure, I climbed the ladder to my attic room carefully. I latched the door behind me and began combing and drying my long ebony hair. As I looked in the mirror I saw my mother's eyes and my fathers hair. Tears sprang into my eyes from a wound of old that had never healed. I quickly turned away from the mirror to dress. I remembered little of my life in Japan, but enough for it to still hurt. My mother was American, She had pale skin, emerald green eyes, and fire red hair. My Father however, was Japanese. He was tall, handsome, and had hair black as night. Mother met Father in Japan while she was there on business. Soon they were married and had me, Rhianna Lynn. I grew up with both Father and Mother speaking Japanese and English so, naturally I am bilingual in both languages. When I moved to America after my parents were killed in the accident, I refused to speak anything BUT Japanese. No one could get me to speak English. Finally Aunt Karin took me in and banned the speaking of it, or else my kitty went out, and didn't feel like loosing another friend. Occasionally she hears me muttering under my breath, and she usually assigns an extra chore or two, no big deal. I pushed the thoughts from my past out of my mind and continued dressing. I pulled on a long black swirling skirt with red designs on the bottom. A tight fitting red blouse with black trim was pulled on over it. I noticed how well it suited me and moved to change clothes, but stopped. _I might as well look better than my cousins __for once…_I shrugged and continued readying myself. My fingers pulled some of my still damp locks into two small braids. I then pulled them back to meet each other and secured them with a small red band. I applied some dark eye shadow and slipped on some strappy heels._ I already ticked Auntie Karin off today, why not look prettier than her beloved daughters as well?_ I smiled to myself and hurried down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. 

"Rhianna!" Auntie Karin screamed, "Door!"

* * *

I clicked over to the gaudy oak doors and pulled it open. Three people were waiting there. A burly man in an extravagant suit was first. He had slicked back, greasy black hair, and a curly moustache. He reminded me of a grown up member of the Lollipop Guild, and judging by his waist, he had had one to many lollipops. Beside him stood a tall slender young boy. He was dressed in a navy and whit uniform of some sort, but he had the strangest eyes. They were violet. I tore my gaze from him to our third guest. A small stooped man with a shabby suit and brief case looked up at me tiredly. He peered at me through thick glasses and a confused look crossed his face. 

"Welcome to the Bordeaux Home," I said to the gentlemen. The fat one looked up warmly.

"Ah, and which of the lovely Bordeaux daughters are you? Delancey? Erika? Noel?" he questioned.

"None," I replied, "I am Rhianna _SABURO_, her niece."

"Ahh," said the man with the briefcase as he straightened up, "you are the one I am here to see." He smiled at me. For some reason he was speaking very slowly. "Could you show us IN?" he pushed me inside slightly. He smiled at me again, the others were looking at quizzically but soon followed him in. _What is going on?_

"Ahh Mr. Morrison, Mr. Matheson, but oh…who is this _charming_ young man?" Auntie Karin glided into the room and presented her hand to the black haired aristocrat Mr. Morrison.

"My name is Yuki Sohma," the young man said softly, with a slight bow. He looked up...and…right into MY eyes. I blushed and looked down.

"Oh come you must meet the—GIIIIIIIRRRRRRLLLLSSSS!" Auntie Karin yelled. "Rhianna please go and prepare an extra place at the table for our guest." She turned back to the gentlemen just as Erika, Delancey, and Noel stampeded into the room.

The all blushed and eyed the mysterious boy, Yuki. I rolled my eyes and headed into the kitchen as the droning and crooning of Aunt Karin decreased as she lead them into the parlor. I pulled another flowered china plate and bowl out of the cupboard, grabbed some silverware, and set about preparing an extra place. I began humming bits of a song by Utada Hikaru as I settled everything into place. I went to find an extra napkin ring in the kitchen. I pulled open the drawer that held odds and ends an began to dig for a crystalline diamond flower ring, to match the plates. I pulled it all the way out and pushed aside my pile of chopsticks to search for one. I was reaching into the very back of the drawer and just as my hand came in contact with one, the entire drawer slipped our of its slot and chopsticks, linen napkins, and assorted napkin rings scattered about the kitchen. The kitchen door clicked shut and I whipped around to find Violet Eyes staring at me.

"Umm, Miss Saburo?" he questioned.

"Oh yes, well, you can call me Rhia," I stammered.

"Your aunt sent me to tell you to bring out some tea. Would you like any help with that?" he eyed the mess on the floor.

"Oh no, you shouldn't bother, I will get it," I said shyly. _Great, now he probably thinks I'm such a klutz…wait…I don't need to impress anyone...gahh...whatever…_

But, Yuki bent over and picked up a pair of plain wooden chopsticks. He eyed them carefully and then looked at me as I scuttled about picking up the contents of the drawer.

"To which member of your family do these belong?" he questioned. I froze. _Why does he need to know! I should tell him to mind his own business!_

"Me," I replied. _Your conscious just slapped you baka!_

"Oh?" he said, as if it were highly interesting to him. _What a Looser…_

"And do you prefer Chinese or Japanese food?"

"Japanese," I said. He nodded. The next words seemed to jump from my mouth without even asking me first. "My father was Japanese." _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? This strange LOOSER who likes chopsticks is in your kitchen you have never seen him before and your just telling him all about your life! _His head shot up. HE looked as if he was very hesitant to speak. But he did.

"What are you doing here then?" he asked

"My parents passed away," I answered quietly looking at the floor.

"Omaesan nou za nihongo?" he asked . Hope filled his voice and his eyes as he waited for me to answer.

"Hai, watashi nou sore." I answered. His eyes lit up.

"Come with…"

"RHIIIIIAAANNNNAAAAA! TEA!" My aunts shrill voice filled the air.

* * *

"Oh no, umm we can talk later I had better go." I said hurriedly. I shoved the drawer in place, grabbed the tea tray, and hastened to the parlor. 

I entered the gaudy parlor to find the guests, Aunt Karin, and my Cousins all seated on the squashy chintz couches and chairs. The pompous toad was tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at me as I passed around the tea cups. The ragged bespectacled man took my arm as I set the tray down.

"May I talk to you in private?" he questioned, again speaking to me slowly and carefully, "We need to talk about your next school year. School is _fun_." He looked at me like a three year old and nodded at the end of his sentence. Yuki had reentered the room and was watching the man with a sort of amused look on his face. As I was lead out of the room by the balding stranger. I saw him whisper something into the other mans ear. My aunt's fake giddy giggle broke the silence, "Now Mr. Morrison you shouldn't keep secrets!" _What a toad…I wonder if…_

"Now Rhianna," Mr. Matheson's wheezing voice interrupted my thoughts. "Your Aunt has informed me of your past and the trauma you received from the crash." I froze. _What did she tell this man? Why did HE need to know? What was he getting at? Why does everyone know about MY personal life?_ " You see, I am the principal of the special public school in , Gay Avenue High School. We are especially trained to deal with people in your condition…I think-" I held my hand up.

"What exactly are you implying with 'my condition' Mr. Matheson?" I asked. The fury was rising in my voice.

"But...you don't...sound…Well your aunt informed me you were mentally slow from all the trauma the impact of the crash, and that she thought it best for you to attend a school for the Mentally Challenged, but you, you don't sound… well…you're educated…I…I…," He trailed off. He just stared at me dumbfounded. I broke. Intense fury burst forth a raging river held captive by a dam that had finally burst. I jumped out of my chair and ran back to the parlor. My native tongue thrashed Aunt Karin in words that would have stung her had she understood them.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SEND ME TO A SCHOOL FOR THE MENTALLY RETARDED? THAT IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU! I AM YOUR OWN SISTERS DAUGHTER!" My entire being wanted to throttle her. And her despicable daughters…

"I told you so," a soft voice whispered. I noticed Mr. Morrison standing there open mouthed with Yuki looking quite pleased. The Toad Twins looked absolutely terrified along with their mother. The color faded from my cheeks and I looked at the floor. Aunt Karin opened her mouth to say something but was immediately shushed by Mr. Morrison.

"Young lady," he began. "I have no idea why your aunt would want to send you to a special school, for you are definitely well educated," he paused to glare at aunt Karin, " You see Mr. Sohma is from a branch of Epsilon Private in Japan. We flew him and several other children from different countries to aid in the choosing of candidates for foreign exchange students. The requirements are skillfulness in their respective language and excelling grades. The only candidate not chosen yet is for the Japanese Slot, which, I would like _you_ to fill," He finished smiling warmly. I was shocked. My mouth was open but no sound came from it. I look at Mr. Morrison, then over to Yuki as if to be sure they weren't just kidding. Yuki's eyes met mine and he smile reassuringly.

"I would be honored if you would accompany me back to Japan tomorrow Miss Saburo," he said, eyes still locked on mine. Silence ensued…_SAY YES OR THANK YOU OR SOMETHING IDIOT!_ My mouth remembered how to talk again and I stuttered my reply, "Oh right, I would b very honored to accompany you, and would love to give this a try." I felt like I could float, I, Rhia Saburo, was finally free from Aunt Karin, Finally Free From The Toad Triplets, and finally able to return where I would belong. I sat down in the closest recliner before I actually started flying. I smiled at Yuki, and he smiled back. I owed him so much.

"Would you like me to accompany you upstairs?" he asked suddenly, " I could explain some details while you packed your things. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Sure," I agreed, and hopped up to show him to my attic abode.

"Wait JUST a moment!" It seemed Aunt Karin had awoken form her stupor and began screeching orders. " _I_ never said she could even go, and now _I_ am saying that she CAN'T!" She looked at me triumphantly. My heart fell faster than pennies off of the Empire State Building and shattered into a million pieces when it finally made painful contact with the ground. My eyes fille with tears…_I was foolish...so foolish to think she would actually let me leave…I am a prisoner of her home…and she won't let me escape!_

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Will our dear Rhia be able to leave? Or will she remain forever in her Aunts clutches at a retard school? There is fluff between Yuki and Rhi. ..but will it last? Find out next time in _Raindrops and Roses Chapter Three – Compromises and Bargains! **KI**_


	3. Bargains and Compromise

Raindrops & Roses --- Chapter 3 ---- Bargains and Compromise

_**RECAP**_

"_I would be honored if you would accompany me back to Japan tomorrow Miss Saburo," he said, eyes still locked on mine. Silence ensued…SAY YES OR THANK YOU OR SOMETHING IDIOT! My mouth remembered how to talk again and I stuttered my reply, "Oh right, I would be very honored to accompany you, and would love to give this a try." I felt like I could float, I, Rhia Saburo, was finally free from Aunt Karin, Finally Free From The Toad Triplets, and finally able to return where I would belong. I sat down in the closest recliner before I actually started flying. I smiled at Yuki, and he smiled back. I owed him so much._

"_Wait JUST a moment!" It seemed Aunt Karin had awoken form her stupor and began screeching orders. " I never said she could even go, and now I am saying that she CAN'T!" _

I shouldn't have let myself believe it would have been that easy. It's all my fault. I had allowed myself to believe I might FINALLY be free from this place. But now my glimpse of freedom lies shattered about my feet, like a beautiful vase, roughly pushed of the table of my life by my hateful Aunt Karin. My emotions bubbled from self-pity to burning hatred towards Auntie. Looking over at her smug toad-like face made me want to jump on her and scream "I GUESS YOU GOT YOUR WAY YOU SELFSIH TOAD!" until she went permanently deaf. I look over to this Yuki Sohma boy apologetically; I had truly wanted to find out more about him when I went. He gave me a comforting look and whispered to Dean Matheson. The dean's eyes, which were still wide with shock at the ugly toad telling him no, suddenly retracted to normal size and the look of shock melted into a look of satisfaction as he nodded to Yuki. Noel and DeLancey were whispering excitedly in each other's ears. "I hope he goes there..."…"uniforms will be too tight?"… "skipping classes with him.."… were fragments of their conversation I could just barely catch. _At least their new school excites them._ Mr.Matheson cleared his throat haughtily. My Aunt looked him straight in the face and said, "Would you like a glass of water Mr.Matheson? I don't want you to lose your voice right before you tell us everything about Erica and DeLancey's new school!" She smiled at him sweetly and snapped at me to retrieve him a glass of cold water, no ice. I turned to leave sullenly, my eyes still the floor…_so much for that… _"What new school Ms.Karin? The last time I checked Erica and DeLancey attended Reginald Public High School," Dean Matheson said. Aunt Karin's thin red mouth formed into a perfect little O. Now it was her turn to be shocked.

I froze dead in my tracks, and then hurriedly resumed my trek towards the door. A cool hand came into contact with my arm. I turned around and met his violently violet eyes, staring into my own green ones. "I do believe you should stay for this Miss Rhianna," Yuki said softly. Dear Auntie Karin looked from me, to Yuki, to Mr.Matheson, her mouth never wavering from the little red O. I noticed that Erica and DeLancey had ceased their mindless chatter and were staring inquiringly at their stunned mother. The dean simply smiled. Aunt Karin snapped out of her stupor and stuttered, "Y-Y-You mean you are not going to accept my angels?" By the end of that reel of syllables and spit her eyes were watering and her voice had reached a high pitched whine even more annoying than her girlishly sweet façade of a voice she had had just moments ago. "Here, my dear Karin, is where we compromise," Mr.Matheson stated, " I will take your…children…if you allow me to send Miss Rhianna to Japan with Mr. Sohma. Yuki tells me this is the place of her parents origin, no?" Silence. It was now Aunt Karin's turn to be crestfallen. She plastered on a smile and answered the haughty dean, "And if I do not promise you the Saburo Girl?" He sighed and shrugged, "Then I simply will not accept your "angels" into my school Karin dear, although I do say, they rather resemble more of Cherubs than Angels," he replied nonchalantly studying the still silent little Chubs. I fought the urge to giggle at his remark about them looking more like the chunky cherubs than angels. Pig goddesses I would say. Subconsciously I remembered Yuki and noticed his hand, still resting lightly on my arm. He looked at me and smiled before placing his hand on my shoulder. His hand was like a calming wave of relaxation that washed over me. I felt safe and content. I closed my eyes, but they were jerked wide open again by the next sentence Aunt Karin uttered.

"Fine then the brat can go," Aunt Karin shot me a look of loathing, "but only if you promise my daughters a spot in your school. The one in AMERICA, if you please," she added quickly. I couldn't believe it. Mr. M just smiled. I turned to Yuki and he smiled to. His Violet eyes sparkling. "Congratulations Miss Rhianna, I mean Rhia.." He blushed. That was the moment I first started loving Yuki Sohma.

I ran up the stairs and flew about stuffing anything I could reach into my suitcases as Aunt Karin signed the permission papers and contracts in the Parlor. By then lunch was long overdue and everyone was starving. For the first time in my life I happily warmed and served the meal with a spring in my step instead of a frown on my face. After our belated luncheon, Yuki came up to my room to discuss the details of the trip. He explained that I would be staying with him in his cousin Shigure's house. Also living among them would be his cousins Kyo and Shigure, and another girl named Tohru Honda. "Kyo is my age. He is reckless, stupid, moody, stupid, and stupid. Shigure is 27 and as pervy as a middle school boy. Miss Honda is kind, she also lost her parents, that is why I insisted on you staying with us instead of our exchange student Mioru Hatashite, you may find more of a friend in Miss Honda than in Miss Hatashite's family." And so he quietly spoke on about procedures, school, and other things. He never once mentioned his parents or anyone else in family for that matter. The only thing he revealed was that his family was rather large. Even as he stated that tidbit of information steal flashed like a knife through his usually charming amethyst eyes. I decided not to push it. We laughed and talked as we gathered up the few remaining things I had left out. My stuff only filled two suitcases. I saw him eyeing my luggage. "I don't really have a lot," I explained. Shifting my gaze to the floor. "When we get home you can get a job at the place where Tohru works, and since you won't have to pay tuition or board, you can use it to treat yourself. You also get a certain amount of allowance from the school every month too," he said. I smiled. This was going to be fun.

By the time Yuki and the Dean and the Retard School Man Left, I had officially developed my first crush since Chris Farther in the Third Grade. I watched the red taillights fade into the darkness. I sighed and sank down onto a couch in the parlor._ I am going to JAPAN . I won't be back for a whole YEAR. I get to live with a hott GUY. Where has this luck been for the early part of my life! _I squealed into one of the chenille pillows and flopped over onto my back and stared at the ornate molding on the ceiling. _No more cooking or cleaning unless I want to, No more Chores for Annoying-_ "RHIA!"

Noel came waddling into the room. "Rhia I need you to–," "DO IT YOURSELF COW!" I cut her off before springing nimbly onto my feet and running up to my attic room as Noel screamed to her mother. By this time tomorrow I would by in Tokyo, and there was NOTHING Auntie Karin, Noel, DeLancey, or ANYONE could do to stop me. I felt simply…infinite.

What will be next for Rhia in Japan? Will this crush develop, or will it crash and burn? Find out in the next chapter of Raindrops and Roses --- Flying

I wrote this entire chapter while sitting at college for 3 hours waiting on my mom to get out of her classes. I just got two shots in my arms so typing was going rather slow. . but its all good. I'm sorry if it sucks it was hard to concentrate with all those people. Be pleased I updated LoL… Till next Time….KI


	4. Flying

Raindrops and Roses ------- Chapter Four ------- Flying.

* * *

_ Recap_

_"I am going to JAPAN . I won't be back for a whole YEAR. I get to live with a hott GUY. Where has this luck been for the early part of my life! I squealed into one of the chenille pillows, flopped over onto my back, and stared at the ornate molding on the ceiling. No more cooking or cleaning unless I want to, No more Chores for Annoying- "RHIA!" Noel came waddling into the room. "Rhia I need you to–," "DO IT YOURSELF COW!" I cut her off before springing nimbly onto my feet and running up to my attic room as Noel screamed to her mother. By this time tomorrow I would be in Tokyo, and there was NOTHING Aunt Karin, Noel, DeLancey, or ANYONE could do to stop me. I felt simply…infinite."_

I turned and looked back at the haughty old house one last time. I could see Noel and DeLancey pouting from their bedrooms. Aunt Karin's curtains, however, were drawn tight. _The Old Heifer is DETERMINED not to think she actually did me some good_…I handed my suitcases to the driver of the car that had arrived for me. He placed them in the trunk and opened the side door for me just as Yuki was reaching out to do the same. I thanked the proud old man. I mentally laughed at his toothbrush mustache and proud, straight, back. He looked fit to be chauffeuring a King around rather than two teens and a rich Dean. I'm sure Yuki and I would have had a B-E-A-U-tiful long, lengthy, conversation about anything but School or, even more unsettling, my past. But, beings as the Dean would not stop talking the entire ride to the airport, we did not.

"SO Miss Rhianna, may I call you Rhia? Good. What exactly do you know or remember about Japan? Where and Who did you live with? I assume you father was the one who was originally Japanese? Were they divorced? How did you become separated from them? Are they dead? Oh, you poor soul how wretched, and having with that blasted Karin Bourevine! I thought I had seen the last of her when…oh never mind...I wonder-" The dean prattled on.

"Mr.Matheson, you thought you had seen the last of her when what? I was not aware that you and Karin had previously been acquainted," I interjected. Hoping to direct his attentions to anything other than me. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"Well…Karin and I...well…when we were younger…I sort...well…my parents…" the Dean stumbled over his words like a toddler over blocks. Yuki look up from his magazine with curiosity flickering in his eyes. Then dean took in a deep breath and then dabbed the sweat from his brow. "Karin and I were engaged." He blushed and stared intently at his polished shoes, Silence ensued. Yuki looked mortified….and I'm sure I did too…or at least I looked something in that general vicinity.

"You, you were, you were actually….." _Just say it already! ENGAGED. The old Heifer was actually ENGAGED to someone as high class as the Dean! ENGAGED ENGAGED ENGAGED!_ " you were e-e-en-engaged?" I finally managed to stutter out. The Dean just sat there staring at the ground wordless. He finally looked up.

"Yes we were. She was a lovely girl….or so it seemed. My parents thought we would be perfect for each other. But as it turns out she was pregnant with another mans child and was only seeking a rich man to marry quickly so as not to look….disgraceful…in front of our family." He sighed. "I do not wish to divulge more on THAT subject," he stated decidedly. Yuki and I looked at each other and then back at the dean, then both immediately went into "coughing" fits. The flush in the Deans cheeks heightened as he gave us a reproachful glance hard enough to silence us for the rest of the car ride. I didn't mind though, I had managed to silence him as well.

* * *

"Well children, this is where I leave you," the dean said brusquely as we tumbled out of the car into the bright sunshine. There were cars and people everywhere. Screaming babies, hassled mothers, harried business people, and calm, clean, overly smiley airport attendants galore.

"Rhia….Rhia….Earth to Rhia…RHIA!" I jumped as Yuki's voice interrupted my thoughts of being an angry flight attendant, instead of a smiley one. I looked up and was surprised to see him already halfway through the entrance. "Hurry Rhee!" he called back to me. _Rhee? HaHA! He has his own nickname for me. I wonder if he knows that came out of his mouth._ As you walked up behind Yuki you noticed he had stopped walking. Yuki turned around blushing, "I mean Rhia" _Didn't Think So_…I mentally laughed as he turned and hurried toward the security section of the airport. After about and hour and a half of having our passports and luggage and SELVES checked, we were seated in the next to empty 1st class section. I slammed my carry on into the slot above my seat._ Stupid IDIOTS! I mean who says BOMB in an AIRPORT? People should control their kids. Geez I can believe they interrogated a three year ol-_ "Rhia?" Yuki was looking at me with an amused expression on his face. "Anything wrong?" he asked. _The sad thing is he's serious_…"Not particularly," you replied plopping down into a comfy gray seat, "I was just rethinking wanting kids…EVER…" I said glaring daggers at a commercial of a laughing family boarding a similar plane on the television screen in front of them. _The other family sure should learn from these guys…_Yuki smiled at returned to the book he had been reading. _And the Silence ensues……and it continues……and continues……and lasts and lasts……ooo the plane took off…and the silence just keeps going……and going……What is this a freeking energizer bunny commercial?…grumble…is the book really that interes-_ "Rhia, how long has it been since you have been to Japan?" he questioned. _EYES ON ME NOT THE BOOK! Ooooooh if Mind Waves could kill…_

"A long long time…12 or 13 years…Don't ask me to do math while I'm on an airplane it isn't nice." I watched his eyes grow wide…_Oh God he thinks I'm serious…_

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had an airplane complex."

"I don't have an airplane complex!"

"But you said…"

"I was being facetious."

"Facetious?"

"Sarcastic."

"Oh."

"Yep."

_Fa li la la said the little brown toast…I think I will dance in this serenade of SILENCE! KEEP TALKING YOU IDIOT!…geeez…women…._

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID TOAST!" I screamed, startling Yuki. And it seemed the entire first class section. I felt about as small as a mouse. _Great now he thinks I'm weird……muhwaha I managed to ruffle the feathers on that stewardess however…tee hee she looks thoroughly shocked…oh here she comes…_

"Is everything all right Miss?" she asked in honeyed tones….More like diet Honey… "Do you need any kind of medication from the baggage area? I will be glad to retrieve it."

"Bugg off Smiley I'm FINE," I retorted. I crossed my arms and turned towards the window, smirking as the primped stewardess let out a pert little "Well I never!" before stalking down the row to big one of the other few occupants. _What a great…wait is that… a giggle? _I rounded on a chuckling Yuki…He looked up and burst into a fit of all out laughter. He doubled over in his chair and the book tumbled to the floor.

"Sm-Sm-Smiley!" Tears were starting to form from all the laughter. I picked up his book and whacked him over the head with it. He looked up at me with mock indignation. "I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

"Like Cheese on a Stick You did! I'm hurt!" I glared at him reproachfully and continued pouting.

"Oh well if the Lady of Facetious-ism, would humbly forgive me," he bowed and offered his hand. I slapped it away.

"NEVER!"

"Not even if I offer you your beloved…dare I say it…Toast?" He replied aghast. I turned to face him again and uncrossed my arms.

"Keep talking…." I said slowly. We laughed. The rest of the trip followed in that manner. Talking, laughing, poking, smiling, need I say it? I shall…I was flirting…probably shamelessly...but little flirting never hurt anyone did it? After our dinner, which would have included me sending a spoon full of it into the back of Smilies head had Yuki not stopped me, The stewardess passed out pillows and dimmed the lights. I slept peacefully for the second night in a row. I could get used to this.

Yuki's P.O.V.

The stewardess passed out pillows, well she rather threw one at Rhia. Her emerald eyes flashed as she threw the stewardess a dark look and stuffed the pillow under her head. I smiled before taking mine and doing the same. She drifted off to sleep quickly, but I sat there thinking, looking, wishing. _What would it be like..to be able to..noI cannot. _Her breathing had evened out and was coming slower than before. She looked peaceful and happy. Content. Her raven hair fell over her pale face, softly illuminated by the dim lights. She rolled over toward the window, and the back toward me. Her pillow had landed on the floor in her sudden movement. I was about to reach down and get it, but there was awarm weight on my shoulder. The soft scent of vanilla filled my senses and I looked down to see those soft black curls on my shoulder._ She's so beautiful…but I cannot get attached to this girl…I don't want to be…hurt…again…and if she finds out…no…this must be the end…_I kissed her head and leaned back and shut my eyes. For some reason all night…I could not stop thinking about her… and how I must leave her before Its too late.

* * *

_Muhwaha it is finished! Hee Hee Heee! Sorry it took so long! Ack I didn't mean to make you wait so long. Thanks for reading as always...Please review…Still not knowing where I'm going to take this… irk irk irk…Hope You Enjoyed It! **KI**_


End file.
